The Ice Princess
by Ghost edge
Summary: Before Hohenheim married with Trisha he had traveled through the north, there he met a woman and things got wild. Now 2 years later he is married has a son named Alphonse. But what is that woman with their daughter doing at his front door. Fem!Ed, Mother!Olivier
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that was stuck for so long in my head, I just needed to get it out and share it with you guy.**

 **This is going to follow the FMA manga because it's the main story and it covers more.**

 **I am going to tell you a secret, in this fanfiction Elizabeth (fem!ed) and her full name is Elizabeth 'Elsa' Maria Armstrong (Hohenheim isn't a legal citizen of Amestris that is also why the boys had to take their mother's maiden name in the anime/manga) is the daughter of Van Hohenheim and Olivier Mira Armstrong**

Prologue part 1

In an isolated village near the eastern border between Amestris and the deserted deserts of Xerxes rested a little village that the locals call Lior. It had many buildings packed together with radio lines running among them. It was actually very isolated from the rest of the country. Everyone in the was friendly to each other and everyone knew each other by name. The town was happy and stood tall all thanks to the guiding's of one man.

"Children of god who live on this earth, have faith and thou shalt be saved. The god of the sun, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold , having descended from His throne, the Lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of the sun god, I am your father." His voice echoes through the streets as his preach is broadcasted through dozens of radio at each house and every establishment in the city.

At one such establishment is a odd couple. The odd thing is one of them is wearing a suit of armor that stand just about seven feet tall. With three spike protruding from both his shoulders and one just above his visor. The helmet has white strands of what looks like hair coming out of the back end. And on his shoulder pad you can see a symbol of a cross with a snake coiled around it, two wings coming from the snake and a crown adorns the rest of the symbol. A whit loincloth covered the area where his most vulnerable organ rested.

"…. A radio broadcast of a sermon?" the person in the armor said, glancing at the girl next to him. But his voice, his voice should have been lower for such a large man or even woman, but it sounds like a child that is wearing the armor.

The girl on his right side looks up from her meal to listen to the sermon.

"A messenger of god…..?" she asked, taking another bite from her food. "What's that?"

The person sitting next to the hulking suit of armor was a girl about the average height. She had a pale complexion with pouty light rose colored lips. Her hair was pale blond, straight locks of hair framing her face and covering her right eye, the rest was pulled back in a low ponytail that reached the small of her back. On her shoulder lay a white trench coat, leaving her arms free and showing she wore a dark tank top underneath that barely contained her DD-cup breasts. In between her collarbones lay a necklace with the came symbol that the suit of armor adorned on his shoulders. Her feet were covered in heelless boots that reached just over her knees narrowly reaching the black skirt that ended at a brown belt with an silver gain going in one of the pockets of the skirt.

The bartender looked at the girl in surprise. He was already past his prime and had a large black haired moustache that reached is jaw line and covered his mouth. There was no hair on his head visible because of a hat that probably shielded him from the un forgiving sun rays.

"I think I ought to be the one saying 'what's that' about you." The bartender asked, while grabbing a glass from under the counter. "Are you street performers or something?"

The girl put down the drink she was sipping from and opened her eyes, revealing that they were in fact beautiful deep blue orbs with a gold shining around the pupils. To put it together it was like staring through a telescope and looking at the beautiful displays of the universe.

She leveled a glare at the bartender who could only see her left eye, which did nothing to dull the effectiveness of the glare. "Okay, pops, what part of us looks like street performers?"

The bar keep held his hands up in surrender and was sweating bullets. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But, I keep looking, but that's all you could be. Please don't kill me."

The girl turned back to eating the meal in front of her, letting it go.

The bartender sighs in relief. "I don't see people with face like yours around these parts often. Tourists?"

"Yeah, we're just looking for something." The girl said, while placing her left elbow on the counter and leaning on the palm of her hand. "Anyway, what's with this broadcast?"

"You haven't heard of lord Cornello?"

"Who." the girl and the boy in armor asked, making everyone sitting at the bar turn to them.

"Founder Cornello!" the bartender said, not getting any sign of recognition from the duo. "Messenger of Leto, the sun god."

"The founder of Letoism, the one with the 'power of miracles'." Another customer chimed in. "He's this really wonderful man who came to this city a couple of years ago and showed us the way of God!"

"Incredible." Everyone seemed impressed by the story. "Definitely the power of god."

The bartender turned to the young girl, but she seemed to be not listening. "…You ain't listening kid." The bartender said while getting a tick mark.

"I am. I'm just not interested in religion." She said politely, while finishing eating her meal with her left hand. "Thank you for the meal sir."

"I'm full. Come on Al let's continue searching." The girl said while pulling on her white trench coat.

"Yep." Answered the now named Al, his voice echoing of the armor he wore. But the bulk of his cause his helmet to hit the roof on which a radio was placed. It fell of and broke into a million pieces on the ground.

"AH-! HEY! Don't cause any problems here!" the bartender shouted. "It's all because you're walking around that in a suit like that."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll fix it right up." Al said, as he knelt down beside the broken pieces gathering all of them together. The girl asked the bartender for another drink while the boy drew a circle on the ground with a piece of chalk.

"Fix it up? How the hell are you going to that? Damn thing is in million pieces." The bartender said as he scratched his head in confusion wondering how the boy was going to do it.

"Just watch." The girl said, sipping from her drink.

"Riiiiiight."

When Al was finished with his drawing of what looked like two triangles mirroring eacht other making it look like a star. There were also two circles one touching each tip of the star and the other cutting right through the middle. "Okay here I goooo!" he said as if to warn the people standing around him as he crossed his hands over each other.

The circle lit up and a blue light and some energy surrounded the broken pieces. The people that watched were taken a back. They had only seen one other man doing wonders like this one. When the light died down the crowd was stunned to see an intact radio standing there broadcasting the sermon.

"How's that." The girl said as she pointed at the radio.

"…..I'm totally stunned." The bartender said as he looked over the counter at his newly repaired radio. "You can use the power of miracles."

The eyes of the girl shot open. "Say what?" she said with an annoyed expression. "We're alchemist."

"Just call us the Elric siblings. We're sort of famous." -CLUNK- the girl looked at her brother and gave a chop to his helmet. "Ow, Elsa what was that for." He said as he held his head.

"That helm of yours didn't seem to contain you ego little brother." However the crowd was talking amongst themselves ignoring the comment the girl just made.

"The Elric siblings!"

"I've heard of them before."

"I've heard that the older one is one of the national alchemists…"

"THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST." Someone in the crowd shouted as they began to gather around Al. "So you're that rumored genius alchemist!" "I get it since you're wearing this armor that you're called 'Fullmetal'!" "Can I have your autograph!"

The suit of armor was swarmed with people wanting something from the Fullmetal alchemist and just when the noise died down a little. "But I am not the Fullmetal alchemist." Al said desperately, this happened almost every time they introduced them selves and it started to tick Elsa royally of. And I she gets angry it's almost just as scary as their old teacher.

"What." Someone in the crowd said. "The little girl over there." They turned to face Elsa. "But she's a –"

" _Is_ there something _wrong_ with me being a _girl_." Elsa said crossing her arms and glaring down at the crowd that felt like they were only a few inches small. "I. Am. The Fullmetal alchemist."

'God she's scary.' Some people in the crowd thought.

"And I'm her younger brother, Alphonse Elric." The armored suit said while pointing at himself

"Please for give us." The crowed said while kneeling and keeping their heads to the ground as to protect their faces from being mauled.

But before the Elsa's vengeance could be enacted there came quick footsteps near the food stall.

"Hello! It's a little lively today." A feminine voice called.

"Oh, hello Rose." The bartender said greeting the newcomer from his hiding place behind the counter.

Rose had soft white skin. Her eyes were like amethysts, radiating a joyful shine. Her hair was a dark brown apart from the bangs that framed her face which had a pinkish color. Today she wore a thin white dress without sleeves.

"Going to church again?" the bartender asked while grabbing some canned food from the back.

Yes, I need to make some offerings." Rose pulled out a paper and her wallet. "Same stuff as usual today please."

While the bartender filled a paper bag for her, Rose noticed Al placing the repaired radio back atop the plank it fell from with Elsa standing next to him. "Oh, I haven't met you before."

"She says she's an alchemist. Seems like she's looking for something." The bartender said while finishing up the bag for Rose.

She thanked him and grabbed the bag. As she walked around she turned around and smiled. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

The mood of everyone sitting at the counter seemed to shift to a somber one. "Is something wrong Elsa asked stabbing another piece of food on her fork.

"That girl, she ain't got no relatives, but on top of that, her boyfriend died in an accident this year…" the bartender said looking down.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be sad but she didn't look so down." Another customer said. " what saved her were the teachings of Cornello, the messenger of the sun god Leto."

" _He who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead."_ A man with a beard quoted. He grinned. "'The power of miracles' proves that. Miss you should take a look too. That's definitely the power of god."

"'Rebirth of the dead', eh." Elsa said looking up from her dinner. "That smells awfully fishy." She said shoving her empty plate to the bartender.

"Have faith! Thy wishes shall be answered. -"

* * *

"- All children have the blessing of the light." A bald man said into a microphone whilst reading from a book. He lay it down and turned of the switch from the broadcast off.

The man was large in stature but it could not be said he had any muscles. The only hairs on his face were is thick grey eyebrows above his smiling eyes. He wore a black priest suit and over his shoulders rested a white scarf.

"Wonderful job, founder." One of the people in his office said.

"Founder, we are grateful for your precious words today as well." Another said while bowing out of respect.

"FOUNDER!" He looked up and saw a girl. He stood up from behind is desk and approached her. "Ah, Rose. As good as always. Wonderful job." He said while resting a hand on her shoulder.

"No it's only the usual. And if it happens…" she said while clasping her hands together. "Someday…"

Cornello smiled at this. "I understand quite well what you're trying to say. After all, god has been observing your good conduct."

Rose spirit rose up, her eyes became eager. "Then…?" before she could finish her question Cornello silenced her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

He knelt down before her coming face to face with her. "But Rose, it is not yet the time for that. Do you understand. Right?"

Rose looked down with a sad smile. "…That's…That's…Right. Not yet."

"Good. You're a good child, Rose." Cornello said with a toothy smile that reached his ears.

As Rose exits Cornello's office she sees the Elric sibling sitting on the first row of benches in the main area of the church.

"Oh? Didn't I meet you earlier…?" she asked in surprise. "Do you want to learn about Letoism?"

Elsa who had her arms crossed under her chest looked up and opened her eyes. "I'm an atheist, no thank you."

"That's not good!" Rose exclaimed. "By believing in god, you'll live with daily gratitude and hope." She said while placing a hand over her heart. "Isn't that wonderful?" she asked hoping for them to see the light religion had provided for her. "If you have faith, you'll be strong enough to endure anything."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M WEAK!" Elsa shouted giving Rose the evil eye. She stood up grabbed the seat of the bench with her left hand and lifted the whole bench with Al's armored body with it. Rose was awed by the almost inhumane amount of strength that Elsa was displaying without seeming to put any effort in to balancing such a heavy object.

"Easy sis. She didn't mean it like that!" Al said hoping to calm down his sister. He knew to avoid calling his sister weak because every time someone did she'd go ballistic.

"Hmpf." She huffed dropping the bench together with all, almost cracking the wood. "How can you believe in something like that?" she asked sitting down on the bench she just dropped. "Pray to god and the dead will come back eh?"

Rose whose heart was still racing from the intimidating display of strength took a moment to calm it down. "Yes." She said closing her eyes and folding her hand over her heart. "Without doubt."

Elsa let out a sigh. 'this girl is so annoying.' She thought. She took out her journal from inside her coat. "35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, one and a half kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, seven and a half grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and a little bit of 15 other elements."

"Huh?" Rose was completely blown away by the information overdose and had no idea why Elsa would list all those compounds.

"These would be the calculated components that make up the body of a your average adult." She said while closing her book. "We already know that much with modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation has ever been reported." She said while putting the journal away in her coat and then crossing her arms again. "There's just not enough of something…" she said while looking at the statue daring it to giving her the answers. "For hundreds of years, scientists have been researching, but they still haven't been able to grasp it. So, you could say it's wasted effort, but I think it's a lot more useful than just praying and waiting." She said looking down whilst closing her eyes. "Oh, right, and the ingredients fir these parts." Elsa said making Rose look up at her. "You can pick all of that up at a marketplace with the pocket money of a little kid."

This made something in rose snap. "A PERSON ISN'T A THING! YOU'RE BEING DISRESPECTFUL TO THE CREATOR! YOU'LL GET THE WRATH OF HEAVEN!" she yelled getting frustrated how someone could talk about a human life.

Elsa smirked. "Us alchemist are scientists, so we can't believe in vague thing like the 'Creator' or 'God'. She said mockingly making Rose growl in irritation, but the buxom blonde gave her the evil eye and she quickly slapped both hand before her mouth. "We explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth." She smirked again. "It's ironic that as scientists that don't believe in god, we're the ones closest to him."

"That is arrogant. You think of yourself as God's equal." Rose said before slapping her hands back afraid what the other girl might do to her if she ever spoke out of line again.

"Oh, right. I've heard of this legend before." Elsa said smirking, crossing her legs over each other. "There was once a hero who flew too close to the sun, his wings of wax fell apart he plummeted to the earth."

Rose was speechless she did not know what to say.

* * *

Outside on the town square Cornello stood before a huge crowd that shouted his name in praise. He waved at the crowd and produced a tiny flower from his pockets. He dropped it in the other hand and clasped the hand that first held the flower over the other. Energy gathered itself around his hand and when he opened them a magnificently huge flower was revealed.

"What do you think."

"That transformation reaction is normal alchemy, right?"

"Indeed."

"But the law…"

Rose turned her head to the conversing voices and was met with the Elric siblings. "So the two of you came. How is it?" she asked but before giving them the time to answer she said. "No doubt about it, this is the power of miracles. After all, lord Cornello is the son of the Sun God."

Elsa crossed her arms reached her chin with her hand. "It's not 'the power of miracles', it is however alchemy." She said drinking in the sight in front of her. "Cornello is an imposter." This made Rose angry she looked at the taller girl trying to glare holes in the back of her head, but Elsa turned her head to look at her with an evil eye causing her to scramble back.

"Sister it's not nice to scare people." Alphonse scolded his sister with fear for his own life. "Besides he goes against the Law."

"Indeed, this raises some questions." Elsa said crossing her arms again. She looked down at the ground with her eyes closed trying to clarify just how this was possible. But that train of thought was interrupted by Rose

"What law?" she asked getting confused with all this talk about 'alchemy'.

Alphonse noticed the dark look in his sisters eyes. He quickly went on to explain to Rose hoping she would be spared from his sister's wrath. "from an average person's viewpoint, alchemy is a very handy skill that can make anything, with out limit." He said pointing at Cornello. "But the truth is that there is a rule to this. To but it roughly, there's the law of conversation with mass and the law of providence. Among us practitioners, there are people who use the four elements and the three principles, but…"

"In short the basis to alchemy is 'equivalent exchange." Elsa added opening one eye that looked directly at her. "If you want something, you need something of the equivalent cost." she looked at Cornello and continued. "But her ignored that law and was able to transmute."

Rose was getting angry, how dare these strangers down talk their founder. "MAKE SOME SENSE!" She shouted. "DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF MIRACLES OR NOT!?"

"Sister maybe it's…"

"Yeah maybe it is." She looked at Cornello's hand and saw it wear a ring with a single round, red stone. "Bingo. Rose I may have spoken to soon. I'm interested in this Letoism of yours. I would really want to talk to the founder, so could you give me some information?"

"Oh, you've finally become a believer!" Rose said totally believing Elsa's convincing lie.

Cornello said at a table sipping his tea when one of his underlings came in with a message. "Founder, there is someone requesting an audience." He said. "A girl and an armored man that call themselves the Elric siblings.."

"What?" he yelled. "I'm busy. Tell them to go home." He said putting down his cup of tea. "Wait! Did you say the Elric siblings? As in ELIZABETH ELRIC!" he folded his hand and rested his head on them, this was not good now a bitch from the military comes here to spoil his plans.

"Yes, I'm sure that was the name of the girl… do you know of her." the underling asked.

"Oooh, this is bad!" Cornello sighed. "SHE'S THE 'FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST' ELIZABETH ELRIC!" Cornello shouted at him, making him realize how dire the situation was.

"Wha..! That weak little girl!? This is a joke right!?"

"IDIOT!" Cornello yelled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Age is irrelevant to being an alchemist. I've heard that when she was twelve, she obtained her license to become a state alchemist, but. She really is that rumored brat."

The man was shocked. "Why is a state alchemist here?" he demanded. "Could it be that he knows about our plan?"

"It seems that the dogs of the military have excellent noses."

"You want me to send him away founder?"

"No, doing _that_ would be too suspicious. He might return if we turn him away." He said there think about how to deal with this situation. He reached a little lightbulb. "They never came here, how does that sound?" he asked.

The underling looked stunned, and then smirked. "As long as God is content.."

* * *

"Now please enter." The sibling plus Rose followed the man through the hall that would lead them to Cornello. "The founder is a very busy person, and thus does not have much free time, but you two have good luck." He said as the group passed a couple of acolytes.

Elsa held her arms crossed and her eyes almost closed as she followed the man. "That's alright. I don't plan on talking to him for too long." She said as she carefully surveyed the room they were in with one eye.

"Yes." The guide said reaching inside his jacket. "We'll end this quite soon." He said pulling his gun and pressing it against the closest person, that happened to be Alphonse, he pressed the gun at the side of his helmet and shot it clean of.

Rose was horrified by this but Elsa remained calm. The helmet sailed through the air and plummeted to the ground. The acolytes that they passed locked Elsa with their weapons in a flash. She remained calm not moving a muscle and keeping her stoic expression.

"Brother." Rose shouted. "What is the meaning of this." She said as she looked at the armor without helmet.

"Rose, these men are heretics that were going to trap the founder. They're demons." The man with the gun told her while looking at the still smoking helmet.

"NO!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "If that's why the founder wouldn't have allowed th-…"

"The founder has allowed this." He said at her horrified face. "The words of the founder are the word's of god." He turned to Elsa aiming the gun between her eyebrows. "THIS IS THE WILL OF GOD!"

"Oh?" a voice that was bounced from metal said. "THAT'S A MEAN GOD!" a fist grabbed the gun the man was holding. There standing ready to punch him was the armored man without his helmet, but the armor was empty.

"WHAAA…?!"

The weapons the acolytes were holding suddenly fell apart in tiny slices. They looked shocked at their weapons before a fist grabbed the both of them and flung them forward, making their faces collide with each other's breaking a few teeth. The suit of armor punched the man straight in the face knocking a teeth out and crushing his nose. An acolyte that held Rose back screamed before the helmet was thrown against his face, making him lose consciousness.

"Direct hit."

"MY HEAD!"

Rose looked at the armor. It was empty there was no one inside. "Wh- Wh- Wha! WHAT'S GOING ON…!? She yelled pointing at the empty armor.

"Its always…" Al said pointing at the empty suit while Elsa knocked a few times producing a hollow clunking sound. "like this."

Rose was utterly horrified. "Th-.. There's no one inside. I-… it's hollow…!?"

"Oh this." Al's voice said while the armor placed its helmet back. "This is someone with the sin of trespassing into god's forbidden domain. Just like me and my sister too."

"Elizabeth too?"

"Okay let's stop talking about this topic." Elsa said dusting of her hands. "You saw god's nature, didn't you?"

"No! There has to be some kind of mistake!"

"You have seen this much, and you still believe in that imposter. ARE YOU TO BLIND TO SEE THE TRUTH!" Elizabeth said yelling the last part, making Rose cower back in fear. "-tsch- no backbone all." She muttered. "Rose. Do you have the stomach to see the truth?"

The Elric siblings stood in front of a large wooden double door. "So this is the founder's room that Rose told us about?" Elizabeth said sizing up the door. "Oh well. I'm out of patience so.." she said as she kicked the doors inward making them fly of their hinges. "How rude, there is no one here to receive us." She said crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Welcome," a voice said. "The holy church. Did you come to learn our teachings?" Cornello said with a warm smile as he stood on the stairs in other side of the room, supporting some of his weight on a cane.

"I want you to tell me something us the general gist of it." Elizabeth said crossing her arms. "Like this rule about tricking you believers with cheap alchemy."

"..Hrm, I wonder what you might be speaking of.." he said smiling. "Comparing my 'power of miracles' with alchemy would pose a bit of a problem. If you saw it once, you would understand..."

"I've already seen it." Elizabeth said glaring up at the priest. "The thing I don't get at all is the thing about how you were able to transmute something while ignoring the laws."

"That's why I said it wasn't alchemy." Cornello said scratching his head.

"I thought so. The 'philosopher's stone'." Cornello hid his shock behind his smile. "You're using that aren't you? It's that ring, isn't it?"

"I really I hate it had to come to this. But, I expected no less from a state alchemist. It is exactly as you said." He held out his left hand, which had the ring on it, before him. "You are CORRECT! This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends. If we alchemists use this, we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost."

"That is why we've been looking for it."

"Hmph! Why? What would you wish for by using this stone? Money? Fame?"

"You too. You've made a religion through fraud what do you want. If it's money you can use the stone to make as much as you'd want."

"It isn't money." He said. "No, I want money. But, even if I remain silent, it will enter my wallet in the form of donations from my believers, you see. On the other hand, I need obedient believers who would be happy to throw their lives away for me." He held his hand before him trying to hold the invisible power that he desired. "IT'S WONDERFUL! THE GREATEST ARMY IN THE WORLD! ONE WHICH DOESN'T FEAR DEAT!" He started to laugh maniacally. "I steadily advanced my preparations! BEHOLD! AFTER SEVERAL YEARS, THIS COUNTRY WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" people say power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, but Cornello was already corrupted by madness at the prospect of power had he laughed his guts out.

"Are you done laughing." Elizabeth asked. "Because, frankly I don't care about your plans. But seeing as my superiors would get mad at me for letting you go through with this, I guess I'll just have to take you in. So are you going to hand over the stone peacefully or do I have to pry it from your severed hand." Cornello gulped. "If you hand it over peacefully you may go around your business, seeing as the only crime you've committed as of yet is fooling a couple of impressionable people."

"He. He. HehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! YOU'RE TRYING TO BARGAIN WITH ME." Cornello hollered. "MY BELIEVER WON'T ALLOW ANYTHING LIKE THAT, THEY'D KILL YOU BEFORE WE REACHED THE EDGE OF THE CITY. I AM LOVED BY THEM! THEY ARE MY FAITHFULL SERVANTS! NOT MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU'D YELL AT THEM, THEY WON'T LISTEN!" he paused catching a breather. "THAT'S RIGHT! BECAUSE THESE STUPID BELIEVER HAVE BEEN FOOLED BY ME! UHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Thank you for that splendid speech." Elsa said as Alphonse began to remove his chest plate. "Maybe the believers wouldn't listen to what an outsider has to say but what of one of their own." Revealing that Rose had been inside Al's armor the whole time.

"Rose!?" the founder yelled shocked, his eyes were as large as dinner plates. "What is the…"

"FOUNDER! Is what you just said true!?" She asked climbing out of Al's armor "Have you tricked us!? The power of miracles, God's power…" tears started to form in her eyes. "You weren't going to grant my wish!? YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BRIN HIM BACK!?"

Cornello looked affronted but then he smiled. "hm.. Perhaps being a messenger of god was a lie. But-" he said looking at the crying Rose. "with this stone, as well as the transmutations of living beings that alchemists have failed at.." he paused. "There _is_ the possibility that your lover can be resurrected."

Alphonse turned his helmet to Rose. "Rose, don't listen to him."

Cornello held out his hand reaching to Rose. "Be a good child and come here." He commanded.

Elizabeth turned her head looking from the corner of her eye at Rose. "If you go, you won't like the end results." She warned coldly.

"What's wrong?" Cornello asked gesturing with his hand for Rose to come to him. "Am I not the only one who can grant your wish. Remember your beloved." He waited for Rose to answer his call. "Well!"

Rose looked down at the ground before her, her nails were digging trenches in her palms. She walked towards Cornello. Without looking back she spoke to the siblings. "I'm sorry you two. But this is the only thing I can rely on."

"Good child."

"We forgive you Rose." Alphonse said.

"Well? How does it feel Cornello?" Elizabeth hissed. "How does it feel to deceive a little girl. To give her hope only to rip it away from her in the end." She said glaring up at Cornello.

He however ignored her. "Now," he said walking over towards a secret lever and pulling it down. "I will have to purge these heretics that threaten the future of my religion with haste."

A door opened and a clawed paw came into the light. It was followed by a lions head. It was frightening, but even more so that it's back belong to an whole other animal. Its hind legs were scaly and his tail was thick and long. "This philosopher's stone is a really impressive thing." The creature roared. "It can make things like this." Cornello said smugly. "Is this the first time you've seen a chimera? Hm?" he asked looking down on the girl.

"Well, it's a little hard to fight unarmed." She reached inside her coat

-click- BANG.

The beast fell down with a hole right between its brows. Elizabeth held a smoking gun daring the beast to stand up again. "WHAAAAA- Don't just shoot down my chimera. I worked really hard to achieve a chimera that wouldn't fall apart in a matter of days."

Elizabeth look up at Cornello unimpressed. She clapped her hands to gather and brought them down to the ground. The energy that surrounded her went into the ground and when she lifted her hand there was a portion missing from the ground and in her hand rested a newly formed sword.

"Why you!" Cornello said being shocked at the display of alchemy. "To transmute a weapon from the pavement without a transmutation circle… I see that state alchemist isn't just a fancy title. But that won't be enough."

A second chimera had emerged from, and had snuck upon Elizabeth not wanting to make the same mistake as his fallen kin. It took a swipe at her left leg with claws that were half a foot long. Elizabeth didn't have enough time to parry so the claws shredded her boot. She groaned. "ELIZABETH" Rose cried out fearing for the other girl.

"HAHAHA! HOW IS THAT! HOW DO CLAWS THAT CAN CUT THROUGH IRON FEEL!?" he boasted.

"You're going to pay for that." She hissed. "That was my favorite boot!" 'huh' was she paralyzed with fear that she couldn't think rationally. Why would any one in her situation be worried about a boot and not for their own live.

But as the onlookers waited the claws that the chimera had used suddenly broke. 'How could this be.' Cornello thought. "WHAT HAPPENED!? IF THE CLAWS WON'T WORK BITE HIM!" he yelled.

The chimera as if to listen to the command pounce on Elizabeth and sank its teeth in her right arm. There was no scream of pain. After a moment of waiting the chimera yelped in pain as if it had chewed on something his fangs couldn't crush.

"What's wrong, you stupid feline?" she said holding her arm up to glare up at the chimera. "Get a real good taste." And with that she kicked the chimera away from her revealing that al its teeth had broken off.

As the beast was kicked off it ripped the sleeve of Elizabeth's white jacket of. Underneath you couldn't see an arm made out of flesh and bones but out of metal.

Cornello was taken a back. "Artificial limbs of steel, 'automail'." He said as Elizabeth tore of the rest of her jacket. "Ah, I see now….. THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

Elizabeth glared up at Cornello. "Now I'm angry. First, your beast rips open my favorite boot, then it ruins my jacket, and you are going to pay for that!" she said clenching her automail.

 **to be continued**

 **What do you guys think is it worth continuing**

 **just a gentle reminder drink your milk and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (brotherhood)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS PART TWO OF THE PROLOGUE (fullmetal alchemist does not belong to me)**

 **Prologue part 2**

"I see…. So that's why they call you the Fullmetal Alchemist." Cornello said. He was sweating bullets the girl was barley taller than him and she batted his second chimera away with her flesh arm as if it was a street kitten. "It was quite a mystery as to why a brat was called 'Fullmetal'. So this is why." He turned his attention to Rose. "Rose, these children, they have done something that is absolutely forbidden to alchemists: they have performed human transmutation. THEY HAVE COMMITED THE ULTIMATE CRIME!"

Rose stood there looking at Elizabeth, she stood to about 5 ft. 7, thanks to her black tank top you could see the subtle muscles on her left bicep that were left bare, that mirrored an equally strong looking automail. Without her coat you could see her hourglass figure even better.

The words she had spoken to Rose seemed to echo in her head. 'There was once a hero who flew too close to the sun. His wings of wax fell apart and he plummeted to the earth.'

"We were positive that we could create life." Al said lifting his armored hand. "She was kind.. She was a really kind mother. All we wanted to do was to see our mother's smile again, just one more time. Even if that alchemy was forbidden, we learned alchemy just to be able to do that one thing. But…" he clenched his fist. "the Transmutation was a failure. Big sis lost her left leg in the transmutation! And I lost my entire body. Then I lost consciousness." He looked at Elizabeth. "When I opened my eyes again, I saw this armored body and, amongst a sea of blood. While sister was suffering from the loss of her left leg. She traded her right arm to transmute my soul into this armor."

"Look good Rose." Elizabeth said, making her watch the other girl. "Look good at this mess that happens when two people try to resurrect a single human being." She looked at Rose who seemed horrified. "This is what resurrecting a person means Rose. YOU GOT THE GUTS TO DO IT!? DO YOU!?"

"HA. HAHA. HAHAHAHAHA."

"Did I say something funny _Cornello._ " Elizabeth said spraying venom on his name.

"HAHAHA… ELIZABETH ELRIC YOU COMMITED THE ULTIMATE TABBOO! And then you joined the military. Don't make me laugh." He said bending over the stone arches that prevented people from walking of the higher platform.

"YOU WILL SHUT YOU MOUTH!." Everyone in the room even Alphonse took a step away from Elizabeth. "WITOUT THAT STONE, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU THIRD RATE IMBECILE!"

Cornello gathered his guts as he looked at the girl that would haunt his coming nightmares. "I see, I see. And you want the philosopher's stone? If you use this, your human transmutation would probably succeed, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong," Elizabeth said closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "we just want that stone to restore our original bodies. What I want most is for Al to be as he was before." 'I don't care if mine gets fixed or not I just want Al to have his body back.' She added as in her head.

"Mister founder," Al said as he held up his waving him over. "we'll say it again." His voice echoed ominously from his armor. "Give us the stone, while you're still not hurt."

"Hehe.." Cornello lifted his cane. "You stupid fools who came too close to god and fell to the earth.." there was a bright red flash coming from his ring and when it died down his cane was transmuted in a rotating machine gun. "This time I will have to SEND YOU TO GOD MYSELF!" he shouted with a crazed grin.

As he fired round after round at the sibling he started to laugh out loud. The bullets cause a cloud of dust that was so dense the human eye could not look through it.

"I'd rather not go and meet him again." A voice in the dust said. "We didn't part in the best of ways." The dust cleared and Elizabeth had her hands against a wall that seemed to be made from the ground. "Even if we were to go to him. He'd just send us back."

Cornello turned his head and saw that Al was hunched over Rose, protecting her from the bullets. He aimed his gun and the sound of bullets meeting could be heard as Al carried Rose away from Cornello.

"Al! Get over here. We're leaving." Elizabeth said heading for the nearby door.

"FOOLS!" Cornello shouting. It sounded like he really was of his knocker. "That door won't open unless I command it to from here!"

Elizabeth turned around and looked at Cornello smugly. "Oh really?" she clapped her hand together and reached behind her, touching the wall. Were once was a plain wall now held a door with intricate rose petals designed in them. "If there's no exit then I'll make one!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

They rushed through the doors into the corridors, surprising all the acolytes that stood there. "What are you people doing!? After them." Cornello said. "Those heretics are trying to ruin our religion! GET THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

They rounded a corner and at the end of the corridor was about half a dozen man waiting for them. Elizabeth clapped her hands twice, the first clap reformed the metal on her automail giving it an transmutation circle and spiked knuckles, the second brought a pillar from the floor a few feet away. As she closed in on the pillar she pulled back her arm and swung at it. The pillar exploded in volley artillery like projectiles, piercing every acolyte in the stomach.

Another group of acolytes was gathered around the next corner. Unfortunately, for them, Al was the one leading so when he rounded the corner he barreled right over the group.

After some running they encountered a room. On the desk near the window stood a tea set next to a microphone.

"This must be the room that guy uses to broadcast his sermons." Elizabeth said smirking.

* * *

' _She's thinking about something evil_.' Alphonse thought.

Elizabeth said at the desk gracefully sipping on some tea. She was waiting for something. She blissfully closed her eyes as she but the cup back on the its platter.

"YOU BITCH! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY ANYMORE!" Cornello said as he skidded to a stop pointing his re-transmuted cane at her.

"Well well, that is not a nice thing to say to a lady." She said haughtily, glaring at him. "Isn't the fact that you lied going to spread to the people soon?"

"SILENCE!" he shouted, losing control of his temper. "My underlings are still in the church and there is no way you can break I have over my oh so stupid believers!"

He stalked towards the desk and slapped the cup out of Elizabeth's hands.

"How rude." She said looking at the broken cup. "Oh, well, one shouldn't cry over spilled tea. I feel sorry for your believers if you treat them like this."

"tch. THOSE BELIEVERS ARE JUST PAWNS FOR MY WARS! PAWNS DON'T NEED PITY!" Conrello shouted leaning over the deck to look straight in her closed eyes. "AND, THEY'LL BE SATISFIED IF THEY DIED, HAPPILY BELIEVING THEY'RE DOING IT FOR GOD! THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ALCHEMY AND THE POWER OF MIRACLES IS THAT I CAN MASS PRODUCE BELIEVERS AND REPLENISH MY UNENDING HORDES OF PAWNS! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD STOP MY PLANS SO EASILY!?"

"heh. HehhehhehBHAHAHAHAHA."

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Cornello demanded, leaning closer to her face.

Elizabeth reached her left arm over the desk and grabbed the radio switch and held it up for Cornello to see, showing that they had been broadcasting their conversation.

"YOU!" He yelled backing away from the desk. "You brat….. I'LL KILL Y0U!" he grabbed his cane. There was a great flash of light, and it was replace with an automatic gun.

*CLAP*

He took aim. But when he was about to fire Elizabeth sliced the barrel clean off, like it was made out of butter.

"Told you, didn't I?" Elizabeth said holding a sword. Her blue eyes were glaring a hole in Cornello's soul, and the golden ring around her pupil seemed to be made out of fire, but it held no heat. The glare was icy cold and a shiver run down Cornello's spine, had he not already relieved himself before confronting the sibling he sure would have soiled his pants right here and now.

The blade was about three and a half foot long, on the other end was a rectangular handguard that would guard one hand, with enough space for free movement.

"I .. I won't give up." Cornello said clenching his teeth. He reached his hand with the ring towards the gun to repair it. "AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS STONE, I CAN USE THE POWER OF MIRACLES AS MANY.."

The light of the transmutation exploded, covering his right arm, ripping his sleeve apart. When the light had died down again Cornello looked at his arm. The metals of the gun had fused with his right arm, one finger even being replaced by a gun barrel had it not caused horrible disfigurement.

"MY ARM! MY ARM!" Cornello fell to his knees screaming while holding his arm. "aaaaaaaaaaaah it hurts!" *CRACK*

Cornello stopped wailing as he reached for the red hand mark that was left on the right side of his face.

"SHUT UP." Elizabeth yelled grabbing Cornello by his collar. "Don't go crying about one or two arms!" she sneered, disgusted by the pathetic display of the priest.

"The stone." She said lowly.

"What did you say?" Cornello asked still cradling his disfigured arm.

''I said! THE STONE! SHOW IT TO ME!"

*crack*

A crack appeared on the smooth surface of the. Stone it continued further, until it fell out of the ring plummeting to the ground.

Once it hit the surface, the fragments were so small that the draft in the room carried away the dust that once was the philosopher's stone.

 _'_ _That's impossible.'_ "THE PILOSOPHER'S STONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE 'PERFECT', SO WHY DID IT BREAK!?" She yelled at the man who just barely held himself from soiling his pants.

"I … I don't know, I don't know. I haven't heard about this before! Please, you've got to believe me. I'm begging you!" he pleaded.

Elizabeth's grip lessened as her eyes went wide in realization.

"A fake." She murmured defeated, before she schooled her features.

"Please let me go. If the stone's gone, I can't do anything. Please spare."

Elizabeth let go completely. Cornello caught himself with his normal arm and breathed heavily, the for going events taking a toll on his health.

Elizabeth was seething. The nails of her left hands were digging trenches in her palm. She turned around not wanting to show the bastard a moment of weakness.

 _'_ _I came all the way out here. And I even thought I could restore his body. And it's a fake._ ' She fell to her knees, slamming her automail in the ground. She still had not removed the transmutation circle and the knuckle spikes, which caused the ground in front of her to explode.

' _This is it!'_ Cornello thought maliciously holding up what used to be a finger, now a sharp metal rod. _'She's wide open! If this is ho it is, I'll kill that bitch with just this!'_

"Hey, pops." Elizabeth said.

Trying to be inconspicuous the priest replied at the same time as he swung down his fist.

*CLAP*

*SLICE*

The disfigured arm that was attached to his body fell to the floor. He gasped as he saw his own arm, there lying on the floor. He however seemed lucky. Elizabeth had precisely curt away the metal parts, leaving only a stump that was covered by a thin metal plate.

"You've tricked the people in this town. You've tried to kill us and one of your own believers. But you made us waste all this time, and in the end, all I get is a 'oh, I'm sorry, the stone was a fake'?"

She slammed her fist once more in the ground, but know the whole room glowed. A fist materialized from the ground were Cornello was standing.

"Wah!" he exclaimed, stumbling back.

The whole room they were in dematerialized and rematerialized in to a giant version of Elizabeth. The statue had a furious expression just like the one that the real Elizabeth wore. It reared back its fist and slammed it down in front of Cornello. What ever deity had kept his pants clean just gave up on preventing Cornello from soiling himself.

"It was a fake?" Alphonse asked looking at his sister.

Elizabeth had just come walking through the dust cloud that had formed, she promtley parked her butt on the top step of the church. It was there that Alphonse had decided to sit down, while listening to his sister retelling her confrontation with Cornello.

"Yeah just another dead end." She conceded. "And here I thought I finally found a way to restore your body Al."

"I'm more worried about you, your automail causes a lot of problems."

 _'_ _Stupid. Why is he thinking about me. He had lost his body, why wouldn't he think of himself for a change. I can handle living with automail, although they are not as sturdy as my real arm.'_ Elizabeth thought. She hated it when her brother would put her needs before his own. "Well, can't help it. We'll look somewhere else."

She stood up, bending over to get the feeling in her legs back when.

"This has to be a lie." A voice said. "He said he could bring him back."

Elizabeth turned her head back to look upon a distraught Rose.

"Rose, give it up." Elizabeth said.

She walked around looking through the rubble before grabbing her white coat. Unfortunately, having been covered in layers of debris, it was know covered in dust. With a few pats the dust had mostly fallen off, when she was done she flung it over her shoulder.

She looked back to Al, seeing him looking at Rose.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Rose was close to tears as she looked up at Elizabeth.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!?" the tears were now flowing. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE ON?"

The Elrics looked at her. Al couldn't show his emotions through his helmet, but Elizabeth looked angry at her.

"TELL ME!" She demanded. "Please."

"You'll have to think about that on your own. Stand up and up and walk.

Move on.

After all,

you have two perfect legs to stand on."

With that the Elric siblings walked away from her.

Rose kept weeping as she looked to the sky as if to ask god how to continue.

* * *

"BRING OUT THE FOUNDER!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING!"

"DIDHE TRICK US!?"

"OPEN IT UP!"

"EXPLAIN TOURSELF!"

An angry mob had gathered at the door. They were furious, they were fooled, they wanted blood. Luckily the acolytes had barricaded the door to prevent the mob from entering.

"Damn it!" Cornello swore, he was experiencing phantom pains from his amputated arm.

"This isn't a joke." He said passing the bodies of his chimeras. "I've invested too much for to just."

"Goodness." A voice said coming from the dark corners of the room. "We've finally managed to get this far, but no it's all gone."

There sitting in the far and of the far end of the room were two persons. The woman was leaning against what seemed to be a man, who was eating away on one of the legs that belonged to one of the chimeras.

They both wore black clothes. But the one that seemed to be male was overweight, had a tanned skin color and seemed to be as dumb as a brick. His outfit was a one piece tank top and pants. His arms bore a red line that ended in a triangle at back of his hands.

The woman was fairly tall. She possessed a slender yet voluptuous build and had a pale complexion. She had narrow eyes and long black wavy hair reaching her lower back with short bangs parting at the center of her face while curving to the right and partially hiding her left eye. Her body was contained in a form-fitting black dress with a low backside and no straps, black high-heel boots, and elegant black gloves with red lines running up the length to end in circles. ( **AN description from the FMA wiki** )

At seeing the figures Cornello seemed to loose his wits. "Y… you! What is the meaning of this!? The philosopher's stone you gave me broke! You expected me to use a defective object!?"

"NO," the woman answered coldly. "even if it was someone like you, there is no way we would have given the real on to you."

"Ugh… Didn't you tell me that if I used this stone, I could take over this country!?" Cornello was sweating, but he was also mad.

"Oh, did I day something like that?" the woman said feigning ignorance. "It was nice to see a little mayhem happening in this place."

"And what else?" she continued. "Did you really think that think it was possible for a third-rate like you to become a king?" she said using the same insult that Elizabeth had used for him. "ahahahahaha! You really are deluded!"

"Hey Lust." The short man said pointing at Cornello. "That old man, can I eat him? Can I eat him?"

The woman stroked some stray lock of black behind her ear, revealing a red ouroboros tattoo on her sternum.

"You can't gluttony. If you eat that you'll hurt your tummy if you ate a third-rate… no a fourth-rate loser like him!"

A vein popped on Cornello's forehead.

"AAAAAH! I AM ALWAYS MADE A FOOL O-…." He said charging at lust.

Lust just stood there lifting her hand to massage her headache.

*SHINKT*

When she had pulled her hand away her nails extended, one piercing the priest through his brain. Before his vision turned black lust said one thing that would haunt him forever.

"We. Are finished with you."

She pulled her extended nails from his head flicking of the blood, before turning them back to normal.

"Oh well. We came so far, but now we have o start from scratch. Father is going to be mad." She said closing her eyes gluttony lifted the Cornello's corpse inspecting the wound.

He licked his lips showing he had the same ouroboros tattoo on the tip of his tongue.

"What should we use next?" Lust wondered.

*CHOMP MUCNH*

"HEY I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T EAT HIM!"

 **There**

 **hope you liked the prologue**

 **I'm sorry that it's a little shorter than the first chapter but I am happy with it**

 **Commentary is** **always welcome (I need a possible ship for Elizabeth)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Here I am with another chapter for the Ice Princess.**

 **This chapter is set in the years before the main story occurs.**

 **I hereby solemnly swear that I do not own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood)**

 _Four years ago._

"Elizabeth. Al." Trisha shouted hoping to find the missing children. "Where are you?"

She opened the door that lead to her husband's study, and found them with a ton of books on alchemy spread over the floor. "Oh you kids." She sighed, seeing that Elizabeth had drawn a scribble on the floor. "Are you in here messing up your dads study again. And Elizabeth you know better than to scribble on the floor." She admonished.

Elizabeth looked up at Trisha.

"I know. But it is not scribbling. Here watch." Before Trisha could respond Elizabeth placed her palms on the scribble and there was a flash of blue light with spark of electricity coming from the circle. Within seconds the wood that mad up the floor rose up and formed and perfect miniature statue of a little duckling.

"Oh my." Trisha couldn't believe her eyes here was her adopted daughter performing alchemy. "That's alchemy, isn't it? Did your dad teach you that."

Elizabeth huffed. "How can he teach us anything if he's not here."

' _Oh Elizabeth_.' Trisha thought listening to her response. _'I may not be your mother but he still is your father.'_

"Right." Al chimed in, breaking Elizabeth soulful mood, something that he was pretty good at. "We read about it in these books."

"I can' believe you've done this." Trisha said feeling very proud of the children she raised.

But Al misinterpreted his mother's praise and thought that she was angry. "We're sorry. Did we mess up?" he asked innocently.

"No, no. It's great!" Trisha exclaimed seeing her sons guilty expression. "You definitely take after your father." She said clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"My little geniuses. You _both_ make me so proud."

Elizabeth and Al could help but feel awed. They wanted to see that smile on their mother's face more often. Deep inside they both decided to keep studying alchemy, al to see their mother smile.

 _And that was it. Mom had given us all the encouragement we needed. From that moment we were obsessed with learning alchemy. But then in the summer of that same year._

Elizabeth and Al had just returned from school. They both had a long day and wanted to indulge on the apple pie that their mother promised to make.

When Elizabeth opened the door she called out to Trisha.

"MOM! We're home." Her call was however met with silence.

"Mom! Where are you?" Al called.

Elizabeth opened the door further and they both went further.

Al was getting anxious. 'Where are you mom?' he thought fidgeting in place in the living room.

Elizabeth however didn't want to be helpless so she sought her mother out.

'Maybe she took a little nap' she thought.

She walked towards the door that separated the hall from the kitchen and opened the door. The sight that greeted her was one that would haunt her for years to come.

 _An epidemic swept the country. The sickness came and took her._

Trisha lay there on the ground motionless.

No rising of the chest.

No soft breaths.

She was dead.

The apples that would be used for today apple pie were sprawled over the floor, fallen from her apron.

"Big sister?"

'Al.'

She gathered her wits and stood up from where she had fallen on her knees.

As Al came closer she took a step back, and hugged Al clinging to him, afraid he would leave her too.

Al did not know why his sister hugged him. Al stood there, clueless as to why his sister would hug him so sudden. After a while he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Eli! Are, are you crying?" he asked. His big sister never cried, never. She had once broken her leg and even then she had never shed a tear.

Suddenly Elizabeth grabbed Al's hand and dragged him outside.

Al began to struggle but he knew it was useless. His big sister had always been way stronger than him.

It had started to rain when they finally reached the Rockbell residence.

It was Pinako Rockbell that opened the door after Elizabeth had knocked. She saw both children there standing in the could rain. Even in the rain you could see Elizabeth was crying, though she would deny that if anyone ever mentioned it again.

Elizabeth stood there with Al, who still had no idea what was going on, clutched in a vice grip.

"She's dead." She said after saying nothing for a long time.

Pinako had known that Trisha had been ill, but to hear that she passed was shocking.

Al looked at his big sister. Not believing what his ears told them. How could their mother be dead. She looked so healthy, so happy. She had never given any indication that she had been ill. He looked at Pinako, but her expression was as grim as his sister's. With in seconds tears were falling like rain from his eyes.

"Come inside, both of ya. You could catch a cold if you stay out any longer." She ordered them in a stern but gentle voice, stepping aside to grant them entrance into her home.

 _The funeral was held a few days after._

Elizabeth and Alphonse are sitting in front of the grave of their mother, with their knees chucked against their bodies. A bouquet of white roses decorates the grave.

"Big sis?" Elizabeth never took her eyes of the grave so Al continued. "I'm hungry." He said feeling his stomach aching. All he wanted to do was to go home.

"Let's go home pleas." He pleaded looking at his sister. Tears were falling from his eyes. "Once dad comes back everyth-"

"Don't even talk about him." Elizabeth hissed trough gritted teeth. "That bastard doesn't care about us. He is not our father."

"Eli."

"That. Man. Is. Not. MY. Father." Elizabeth said her voice growing harsher with each word spoken. "That bastard didn't even come for moms funeral." With that Elizabeth rested her head against her knees, hiding her emotions from her little brother because she had to be strong for the both of them.

They sat there in silence. Seconds flowed into minutes and minutes, until Elizabeth broke that serene silence.

"You know there might be a way we can bring mom back."

Al looked at his sister in shock was she talking about that.

"But sis I thought that it said in all the books that using alchemy to make people is something you're not supposed to do, ever." He said afraid at the thought of human transmutation.

"That's right." Elizabeth said standing up. Her fringe was covering her eyes in shadows and her fist were clenched. "That's why it will be our secret."

"I thought I might find you here." A voice said behind them.

Turning around they saw Winry standing at the entrance of the graveyard.

"What do you want Winry?" Elizabeth asked getting gather annoyed with the younger and smaller girl.

"You know what my grandma says?" she queried. Not getting an answer she continued. "She says you shouldn't cry for loved ones who've passed away. Cause if you do it will make them sad in the next world too."

"We're not crying. You must be stupid if you can't tell the difference." Elizabeth bit back.

'That was harsh.' Al thought, feeling sorry for Winry who started to pout. He knew that when his sister was angry she say things she never really meant, but she was to proud to admit that.

"I'm _stupid_ for worrying about you!" she yelled at them. Turning around and running back home.

"I'M GOING HOME TO TELL GRANDMA TO NOT MAKE YOU ANY DINNER!" she yelled as she walked away.

"Hey! What you do that for?" Al yelled, as he began to run after.

"Elizabeth was the one who was mean to you!" he yelled before he realized what. He slapped his hands over his mouth, still running. He dared to sneak a look behind him and instantly regretted it.

"YOU TRAITORRRRR!"

Winry was utterly confused as she saw Al racing past her like his live depended on it. She looked over her shoulder to see what Al was running from.

* * *

(dinner time)

Elizabeth was allowed back in when she had finally had cooled her temper. Al and Winry had hidden under one of the beds that was until Elizabeth had lifted it up with on hand and placed it on the other side of the room. Really they had a reason to be scared of her, she was freakishly strong.

After they al sett at the table Pinako clasped her hands beckoning the children to do the same. After a minute of silence.

"Thanks for dinner." All three kids said at the same time.

Everyone dug heartily into their meal.

As Al drank his milk Pinako looked up at Elizabeth.

"If you frown to much Eli your face will be stuck like that."

"You mean like you, you awful hag." Elizabeth retorted.

"My, my a girl like you should not be saying such words, it's very unladylike."

From then on the dinner was a ping pong match of insults between Pinako and Elizabeth. During al of this Winry and Alphonse tried their best to ignore the bickering duo.

The next morning saw the trio of children walking home from a long day of school. Elizabeth and Winry walking on the dirt road and Al balancing on the walls that separated the farmers' fields.

"You're going to break something if you fall of Al." Elizabeth said without taking her eyes from the road ahead.

With a defeated sigh Al jumped down next to his big sister, but the clumsy boy he was he slipped. Falling towards the wall he had been walking over he closed his eyes waiting for the impact that never came. As he opened his eyes he saw that his big sister had grabbed the back of his shirt preventing him from falling any further. The way her stern lips almost twitched upwards screamed ' _I told you so.'_

"You were reading those weird books in the middle of class again." Winry said turning her head to look at them. "You need to pay attention to the lessons." She scolded.

"Leave us alone will you." Elizabeth said releasing a sheepish Al.

Ignoring Elizabeth she continued. "So what kind of books are they anyway?" she asked the duo who looked at each other, before Al answered.

"It's a secret." He said with a cheeky grin.

"In other words you wouldn't understand it even if we were to explain it to you." Elizabeth said casually, making Winry pout.

"Ow, come on. No fair." You could almost see some steam coming from her red cheeks. "You guys are always keeping secrets."

At the end of her sentence they came at an intersection. Elizabeth and Al continued to walk forward, with Winry staring after them as they walked towards their house. As a bullet Winry remembered something important that she forgot to mention.

"HEY I FORGOT! GRANDMA WANTED ME TO TELL YOU SHE'S MAKING STEW TONIGHT!" she shouted.

"YAH STEW!" Al cheered as he turned around so Winry could see his enthusiasm.

"Right, we'll be there!" Elizabeth yelled as she continued walking.

"This is never gonna work." Al said as he slammed his head on the table where is was reading one of the alchemy books in his dad study.

"Don't give up Al." Elizabeth said laying down the book she was reading from. "Human transmutation is a forbidden art so it will be difficult at first. All we need is just one leap to figure out human transmutation."

 _And so we began, searching for the key that would unlock the secret to human transmutation to bring mom back to live. We trained with an alchemy teacher. To prepare our bodies as well as our minds. It took years of constant effort. We wanted to see mom smile again. We wanted to go back to our lives with her, the way it used to be. That's what drove us. Day and night._

As Elizabeth finished signing her research papers she took a look back at all the rigorous work that went into this task.

"We're finally ready."

After Elizabeth had drawn the circle Al placed a tub in the middle of it. Elizabeth pulled out a journal that contained the recipe for one adult human.

"Water 35 liters. Carbon 28 kilogram. Ammonium 4 liters. Lyme 1 point 5 kilograms. Phosphorus 800 grams. Salt 250 grams. Saltpeter 100 grams. Sulfur 80 grams. Florine 7 point 5 grams. Iron 5 grams. Silicone 3 grams." As she recited the list Al had poured all the ingredients together.

Closing the journal and grabbing a knife. "And finally. We need some soul data." She looked over at her brother who also had a knife pressed against his index finger. "Kay this is it Al."

The two drops of blood fell on the goop that would in theory become their mother. When they were ready they took their place at the end of the circle putting their hands on the outer lines.

The room lit up with blue sparks flying from the circle as it glowed a white blue.

"Eli, something doesn't feel right." That was their first warning. From the transmutation circles came black tendrils that ended in disfigured hands. In the middle where the tub was placed, the ground split open and there was a huge eye.

Elizabeth felt a tingly sensation at her left leg. She turned her head to see the black tendrils grasping her leg deconstructing it without leaving any residue.

"AL! NGHAAAAH! It can't be, a rebound." She muttered.

"BIG SISTER!" she turned her so fast her neck almost snapped as she looked at her little brother. "ELI! HELP! AAAH!" the hands that took her leg also had begun deconstructing her little brother's whole body.

"AL!" she wanted to reach to him but forgot about her missing leg, and stumbled forward. As she landed on the floor her vision went black.

When she woke she was laying on her back and was somewhere she did not recognized. The room was milk white. She had a bad feeling in her stomach that something was behind her. She turned around and was greeted by a door more than five times her size.

"Al?" she began to look around, searching for her brother that was missing. Was that just a dream or is this just a dream. "Wait, what was I doing just-"

" _Hello."_ A voice behind her leered. it sounded so creepy it drove shivers down her spine.

She slowly turned around. She was met with the outline of a person sitting cross legged. Strange and creepy. Now that she was fully turned and focused more on the outline she could see that it had definitely female characteristics.

"Who are you?" it was the first question that came to mind.

" _OH! I'm so glad you asked_." Throwing its hands up in the air in apparent glee. " _I am called many names. I am the world. I am the universe. I am god. I am truth. I am all. And I am also you."_ It said lowering its outlined finger to wards Elizabeth. " _You have dared to knock on the door. Now the door is open."_

The enormous gate that stood behind Elizabeth slowly opened. The same black tendrils that took her leg grabbed her and dragged he in. Elizabeth did not know what to do, she was terrified for once so she shrieked.

" _Quiet child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you the truth._ "

 _It was like all of the information in the world was being poured into my brains at once_

"IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S TOO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Elizabeth shrieked.

 _My head felt like it was about to burst. For an instant it all became clear. The truth of everything._

"MOM! Mom please." she reached for her mother's outline. But before she could touch it, it changed. And then she was back in the room with truth and the huge gate. Still reaching for her mother.

" _How was it."_ A voice said snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at Truth.

"I see." She said looking at her hand. "My theory of human transmutation it wasn't wrong. It can be done it's possible. It's still just missing something. All of the answers are right here. The truth about human transmutation."

"Please you have to show me it again." She begged.

 _"_ _I can't do that."_ It said standing up. _"I've already shown you all I can for the toll you've paid."_

"What toll?" Elizabeth asked getting confused. Then she felt the familiar sensation in her left leg. She looked down to see that it was deconstructing again. She looked back at truth and her eyes went wide as dinner plates. Her leg. HER leg was being reconstructed where Truth's left leg should have been.

" _THIS!"_ it hissed coming close to her face to face in an instant. " _Surely you KNEW! IT'S THE LAW OF EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE RIGHT, YOUNG ALCHEMIST!"_

With that she was back in the real world. Still in the basement of her house the transmutation ended. Then she felt the pain where her leg used to be. She could not help but scream in agony. Her brother, her little brother was _gone_.

"Damn it. This can't be happening. Somebody please HELP ME! Somebody, please mom!" she looked at the middle of the circle. There where their mother should have been only lay a blackened body. Its rib cage broke through its chest. It screamed as if in agony. It reached towards Elizabeth but its arm went slack and it spit out blood.

Elizabeth stared in horror at the thing that they had created. Al this suffering and it was for nothing. They couldn't see their mother smile ever again. She steeled her resolve.

"Al- Al- Alphonse. This is all my fault. Alphonse no." She looked upon one of the armors that decorated the walls and toppled it over. "No damnit. You won't take him too."

With the knowledge from the gate she drew a transmutation circle that would anchor Al's soul to the armor. "Give him back. He's my brother. Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart, YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING. Just give him back. He's my little brother, he's all I have left."

*CLAP*

* * *

(the next morning)

Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, Roy Mustang for the ladies, looked upon the scene before him. The basement was a mess. What he assumed was blood was splattered everywhere. Underneath it lay what looked like a transmutation circle. The scene he was looking at was one that looked like the memories that plagued him from Ishbal. He just stood there unable to move.

"Leuitenant Colonel?" Second lieutenant Riza Hawkeye came up from behind him and looked over his shoulder. "They're not in back either." She looked on the horrific red paint that was splattered all over the floor.

"What is this." She sounded horrified, she knew that alchemy could create travesties but she had never seen anything like this.

"Where are they?" Roy said almost to soft to hear. "where ARE THE ELRIC SIBLINGS? I WANT THEM FOUND!"

They walked out of the house to ask the man that had given them a ride, where those siblings could be.

"Theys probably be at ol Pinako's house. She's like n second mother to them after theirs died a few years ago." The man said pointing to an house that was just a mile down the road.

With anger in his stride Roy began to march towards the Rockbell residence. 'I should have those brats arrested for breaking the taboo. However.'

As he knocked on the door Roy could hear the barking of a dog. 'Good loyal creatures.' He thought.

"Oh hush Ben," An elderly voice said. "don't bark at our guests." Then she opened the door. "Yes?"

Roy had no time for nonsense. Manners be damned, he barged in to the house without waiting to be invited in. "uh. HEY! What is this? You have no reason to come barging in here!" the woman yelled.

He looked around but could not find the children. He was getting frustrated. Finally he saw a girl sitting in a wheelchair, her blonde hair was hanging in strands over her eyes, eyes that looked defeated. She also missed her right arm and left leg. Behind her stood an armor that was almost 7 feet tall. He grabbed the girl and forced her to look him in the eyes. Onyx eyes staring in ice blue pools with a ring of gold around her pupil.

"We went to your house and we saw the floor. What was that? What did you do?"

No answer. The girl looked down, in shame, in guilt, Roy did not know.

He felt a hand grasp the arm that was holding the girl. He broke the eye contact to see that the armor had moved and had put its hand on his wrist.

"We're sorry." Wait that was a child's voice. "We didn't mean it. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry." It got so bad that the armor began to rattle, like it was trying to cry.

"Why don't we just calm down." The old lady said. "Sit down and talk, like civilized people."

And so they did that with Roy on one end and Pinako on the other. Elizabeth sat in between them in her wheelchair with the Armor standing behind her.

"This is a surprise to say the least." Roy said after moments of silence. "I'd heard reports that there was a brilliant alchemist living here in this town so I came to check them out. The last thing I expected to find was a girl skilled enough to attempt human transmutation." He said looking at Elizabeth. "Or advanced enough to bond a soul to a suit of armor." He said looing into Al's eye holes. "I'd say she is more than qualified to become a state alchemist."

There was another silence Pinako was angrily smoking her pipe angrily. He was going to make soldiers out of these children.

"Should they choose to accept the position. She'll be required to serve the military in times of national emergency." He pause to let that sink in. "In return she'll receive privileges and access to otherwise restricted research materials. Given time they may be able to find a way to get their bodies back. Or even more."

Pinako slammed the but of her pipe on the table.

"Right after they came stumbling to my door, half covered in blood. I went over to their house to see for myself what had happened. what was there. What ever that thing was, it wasn't human. Alchemy created that abomination. It nearly killed them. And you want to throw those boys headlong into it. Would you really have them go through that kind of hell again?" she asked threateningly.

Roy sighed, he barely had time for this. He looked at Elizabeth again. "I'm not forcing you. I'm merely offering you the possibility."

Elizabeth said nothing. She just stared at the table in front of her.

"Will you sit there in that chair wallowing in self-pity. Or will you stand up and seize the chance the military will give you."

Still no response.

"If you believe the possibility exists for getting your bodies back, you should seek it out. Keep moving, what ever it takes. Even if the way ahead leads through a river of blood." With that he took the last sip of his tea and stood up. "Think about it." And with that he left the Elrics. "Come lieutenant, we're leaving."

"Yes sir." Standing up from her seat from next to Winry. "Well I guess this is good bye young lady." Holding out her hand.

"It's Winry." She said taking the offered hand.

"Right, bye Winry. I hope we meet again someday." And with that the officers left. After the doors were closed Riza turned her attention to her superior. "Will they be coming?"

"They'll come." He said stepping in the wagon that would take them to the train station.

"That girl." She said making Roy crack an eye open. "I've never seen anyone look so defeated."

"That's what you saw?" He asked smugly. "Np, there was fire in those eyes."

"You're sure you won't regret this." Pinako asked her one final time. Elizabeth lay down on a bed with Winry and Pinako standing around her. After much thinking she had decided that she would need a pair of automail limbs to replace the ones she lost, so she could get her little brother's body back. Pinako and Winry were both dressed in scrubs, ready for the surgery.

"My minds is made up." She said without hesitation. "How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?"

Pinako looked skeptical. "I'd say about three years, more or less."

"I'll do it in one." Elizabeth exclaimed.

Pinako was about tot argue her point saying that she would be spitting blood. But Elizabeth just glared at her, daring her to say it.

She looked at her little brother, who was now stuck in a suit of armor. "Al, just hang in there a little longer, okay?" she felt the anesthetic dulling her mind. "Then we are going to get your body back. I… Promise…" and with that the surgery started.

After a full day of surgery and another of day of bed rest Elizabeth was up and walking again. The first few day were the most painful. She had to adjust to the weight and the fact that she had no sense of touch in these automail. The only thing she felt was where the automail connected with her skin and nervous system. She had fallen from the stairs, from the porch and had even stumbled over a loose floor board. But finally she had the feeling back.

After two weeks she dragged Al outside for a sparing match. Despite his protests she kept going and forced him to defend himself. After awhile they were sparing like they would do with their alchemy teacher. As Al was about to deal an uppercut, Elizabeth dodged it by side stepping narrowly avoiding the incoming blow. She hooked her foot behind one of Al boots and swept it out from under him, making him tumble to the floor.

When Al looked up he saw that Elizabeth was standing on his chest plate. "Give up?" se asked with a smirk on her face.

Al tried to move but even with his increased strength he could not stand against Elizabeth superior prowess. "Okay you won." He conceded.

"I know I did." She said smugly. She offered her hand to help him up. He accepted the hand and she pulled the full weight of his armor up. Knowing that his sister was that strong, he just shrugged it of.

"It seems that you're in perfect shape." Al said.

"Yeah." She agreed stretching her muscles. "Now I just need to try some alchemy. I guess it's been awhile since we've used it."

"I know." Al said. "Not since the night we tried to bring mom back, right?"

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and clapped her hands. Blue energy sprung from her hand as the metal plate on her wrist extended into a blade.

"SISTER!" Al yelled.

"Yeah, I'd say that's right on the money." She said inspecting the self-fashioned blade.

"No, that's amazing." Al said in astonishment. "You didn't even use a transmutation circle. You performed alchemy the same way teacher does." Al said not believing his eye holes.

"You can do it too, can't you?" she asked. ' _Al had lost his body so he must have seen the gate of truth too, right?'_

"Me?" he asked. "No, no way."

"So you didn't see it, did you?" she murmured.

"See what?" he asked wondering what his sister was talking about.

"Eh, never mind?" she said turning her attention back to the blade. However she saw something flying towards her head in her peripheral vision. Without looking she caught the wrench that Winry had aimed at her head.

"HEY YOU, don't mess up my automail!" she yelled from the balcony. "Don't you know how hard I worked on that."

"Should I be worried if you worked as hard on it as you throw a wrench? I really should be concerned then."

"HEY!" she pouted. "Don't you dare mock my work."

* * *

(a year later)

Elizabeth had traveled to central to take the state alchemist exam. The train ride was horrible, the seats had all but killed her back. And the skin that touched her metal limbs was itching today. To top it al she was in her monthly bitch-mode. She had already made her appointment so she just had to suck up the pain. So here she stood in a room full of men looking down at her and the two men that had escorted her. The outfit she wore was black tank top and a short shorts and boots that went up to above her knees.

"Ah, is that a steel prosthetic?" the men that stood before her asked. He was of average height and had a eye-patch covering his left eye. He had a black mustache and black greying hair combed neatly back.

"Happened during the eastern conflict." Elizabeth said clenching her right fist.

The man continued to smile. "I see. So you've had a rough time there in Ishbal." His tone was a little more empathetic.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"You brat. That is his excellency, fürher King Bradley." The officer standing next to her whispered yelled. Elizabeth did not like the tone he was using, so she feigned a slap. The soldier flinched.

When he realized he wasn't getting slapped looked at Elizabeth, who was still glaring at him. "Why you little brat." But before the soldier could back hand her the fürher broke them apart.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Let's continue the exam." He said with a little les humor. "You may proceed."

"Do you need something to draw transmutation circles with" The other officer next to her asked.

"No, that is okay." She responded. "I've got it." She said. She clapped her hands and in a flash she held a sword similar to the one that fürher Bradley had strapped to his hip. Up in the balcony the other examiners were watching in shock. She was transmuting without the use of an array.

"My, that's quite something, isn't it?" the fürher commented. ' _Father will be pleased.'_

Elizabeth looked at the fürher. Without waiting a second she charged, aiming to take of his head. When she nearly reached him she saw him going for his own sword at remarkable speed. Reacting quick she dodged with her blade and locked them in a stalemate, and every officer had their gun aimed for head.

"You know?" she said. "There are some people who would see this as a good way to assassinate a VIP. In the future you might want to rethink the way you conduct these examinations."

"That's good." the fürher praised. "You clearly have nerves of steel young lady. What's more impressive is that you saw my counter coming. There are not many people who can keep up with me. Even at my old age. You've put up quite a show young alchemist." He said sheeting his blade. "Good luck with the rest of your exam.

After that Elizabeth had reacquired her white coat and was sitting in a office with Roy Mustang sitting behind a desk.

"This silver pocket watch will serve as proof of your state certification. This envelope contains your certificate of appointment." He said opening the envelope. "And it would seem our furher is not without a certain sense of irony." He said with an amused smirk.

"And why is that?" Elizabeth asked annoyed. ' _Can this imbecile cut to the case.'_

The glare that Elizabeth gave reminded him of a certain ice queen that manned the northern fortress of Briggs. ' _Could she? Nah, that's impossible.'_ He thought. "By order of Furher King Bradley. This document certifies that Elizabeth Elric has been appointed to the post of state alchemist. And that she is granted hereby the title of 'Fullmetal'."

"Fullmetal?" She asked.

"That's right." Roy drawled. "Along with their commission, state alchemist also receive a codename. So you will no be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Elizabeth smiled. "I like that. Sounds nice and intimidating. I think that will suit me just fine."

 **Another day another chapter, this one was a biatch to write. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I'm open for pairings for Elizabeth be it with a man or another woman.**


End file.
